Friendzone
by hayashida tami
Summary: walaupun aku akui aku mengaguminya dan juga menyukainya tapi itu bukan alasan untukku untuk berharap lebih. Aku tidak berhak.


Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Hayashida Tami

Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H.

Gendre : Romance/Frienship

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, EYD berantakan, gak baku, garing.

siang itu dilampu merah konoha's street. datang seorang pengamen cilik berbaju pink sambil membawa alat music seadanya, anak itu mulai bernyanyi, sayangnya nyanyiannya terdengar asing di telingaku, aku jadi tidak bisa menikmatinya. Aku melihat ke sekililing, aku lihat ada banyak pengamen cilik lainnya berlalu lalang di tengah kendaraan yang berhenti, seketika aku merasa iba, saatku palingkan pandanganku ke arah sebaliknya, ku lihat ada beberapa orang dewasa disana, ada 2 orang. mungkin itu orang tua mereka, ku pandangi lagi pengamen cilik yang sedang bernyanyi itu, kasihan sekali, dia masih tampak sangat polos. mungkin usianya sekitar 8-9 tahun. sayangnya waktu itu aku tidak punya uang receh, untungnya aku sedang memakan camilan yang aku beli sebelum naik angkutan umum ini. Aku ambil 2 potong, aku berikan padanya, dia terlihat keheranan mungkin bertanya kenapa bukan uang yang diterimanya. Aku sodorkan kembali lantas dia menerimanya.

Lampu merah belum berganti warna juga, aku jadi bosan. Tidak lama datang lagi pengamen cilik, kini anak laki-laki berbaju hijau yang terlihat kumal, dia mencoba bernyanyi walaupun hanya sebentar dan terdengar fals, dia berhenti bernyanyi, lantas menatapku. aku sodorkan lagi camilan yang kupunya. Namun sebelum aku berikan padanya aku bertanya "dua atau tiga?"

Dia tampak kebingungan lantas dia mengakat tangannya membentuk huruf v "dua." jawabnya. Aku tertawa, anak itu sangat polos, padahal bisa dapat tiga tapi dia malah memilih dua.

Aku lihat ke luar jendela, mereka tampak senang walaupun hanya dapat camilan. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian berlari menuju seorang wanita dewasa di pinggir trotoar, kemudian memberikan salah satu camilan itu kepadanya. Mungkin itu ibunya. Rasa iba itu muncul kembali harusnya mereka tidak berada disini. Well, jiwa sosialku kadang-kadang muncul dimana saja.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau.

10 menit kemudian, aku sampai di kampusku, Konoha University. Sekilas aku melirik jam tanganku, masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Segera saja aku berlari menuju gedung 16. Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan politik.

Kelasku berada di lantai 3. Sialnya gedung 16 ini belum menyediakan lift, jadinya dengan terpaksa aku harus turun naik tangga setiap hari. Kelasku, kelas B. berada di ujung koridor. Sudah lantai 3 ditambah diujung pula. Kuliah belum dimulai saja sudah menderita seperti ini. Apalagi di tambah tugas. bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana menderitanya aku. Aku hampir saja memasuki ruangan kelasku jika saja aku tidak melihat pintu rung kelas A terbuka dan memperlihat seseorang yang ku kenal sedang duduk dibangkunya. Aku jadi mengurungkan niatku, dan melangkah memasuki ruang kelas A dengan cengiran lebarku.

"sas tahu gak sih tadi ketika di perjalanan aku bertemu dengan pengamen kecil, ada 2 orang. mereka sangat lucu, aku jadi gemas, tetapi tadi aku sedang tidak ada uang kecil jadi aku kasih mereka camilan, yang lucunya itu ketika aku nawarin dia 3 tapi anak itu malah minta 2 hahaha" celotehku panjang lebar pada sahabatku, namanya sasuke, tapi dia sama sekali tidak meresponku. Mungkin dia menganggapku mengganggu karena tiba-tiba datang, duduk di depan mejanya, dan berceloteh riang.

Dia diam saja membiarkanku tertawa sendirian. oh rupanya dia sedang mengerjakan tugas pantas saja orang yang kau ajak ngobrol ini tidak meresponku. Suasana jadi hening. dia tetap tidak merespon, aku jadi diam. Pikiranku jadi melayang pada pengamen cilik itu lagi.

" Tapi kasihan sekali mereka harus bekerja di usia sangat kecil seperti itu.." tiba-tiba saja aku jadi sedih, aku menundukan kepala.

"kehidupan itu memang kejam sak." akhirnya dia bersuara juga.

"makanya kau jangan banyak bolos, harus banyak bersyukur masih bisa kuliah." tambahnya dengan sedikit menyindirku. Aku hanya bisa manyun, kadang-kadang dia kejam kalau berbicara. "iya deh, janji gak akan bolos lagi"

"tapi tumen sekali kau peduli terhadap anak kecil, biasanya kau itu kan apatis." kali ini dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugas yang dikerjakannya dan menatapku dengan rasa penasaran.

"mungkin…" aku sengaja mengulur-ulur perkataanku, lihat muka penasarannya itu. sangat lucu. "mungkin karena aku bertemu denganmu."

"bertemu denganku?" dia tampak keheranan dengan alis yang terangkat.

"sudah ya aku kembali ke kelasku dulu, bye sas"

"kenapa kau baru datang? Untung kuis belum dimulai" Tanya temanku, namanya Ino ketika aku sampai di bangkuku. Aku hanya melempar cengiran padanya "tadi ketemu sasuke dulu." Jawabku santai.

"seperti biasa?" hey dia rupanya mencoba menggodaku.

"apa sih ino aku kan sudah bilang kami itu Cuma—"

"Friendzone?"

"gadis pintar!"

Baru saja dia membuka mulut pertanda akan menyanggah omonganku lagi tiba-tiba saja dosen datang. Aku harus bersyukur untuk hal ini. Walaupun aku selalu menaggapinya santai tapi terkadang capek juga menjelaskan pada Ino bahwa aku dan sasuke hanya bersahabat, tidak lebih. Ya walaupun aku akui aku mengaguminya dan juga menyukainya tapi itu bukan alasan untukku untuk berharap lebih. Aku tidak berhak.

"Haruno! Kerjakan soalnya!"

Seketika aku terhenyak dari lamunanku, astaga aku hampir melupakan kertas soal yang ada di mejaku. Aku gelagapan "I-iya pak!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca :D**


End file.
